


That wonderful time of year

by OpheliaPending



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, M/M, cute stuff, playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaPending/pseuds/OpheliaPending
Summary: Cookie decorating in the diaz-buckley fam gets a little out of control
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	That wonderful time of year

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil fic before the episode! Hope you enjoy :))))

The lights of the Christmas tree twinkled in the dim setting of the evening; carollers heard off in the distance. Buck and Christopher had settled at the table, cookie decorations spread all over, as Eddie grabbed the freshly cooled treats from the kitchen.

“So, who wants a cookie?” Eddie asked, placing the plate between his boys.

“I do!” Christopher beamed, grabbing one from the plate and placing it on his own.

Buck meticulously scanned the pile, “I’ll have this one. Because it’s the biggest.” He laughed.

“Of course,” Eddie chuckled. “That one was made specially for you.”

“Really?” Buck perked up.

Eddie smiled, “No, we just didn’t have enough dough left to split that one.”

Buck teasingly pouted and placed one hand over his heart, “You cut me deep.”

“It’s okay Buck, the big one is all yours now,” Christopher said, handing him a piping bag to fill with frosting.

Both Eddies and Bucks heart warmed at the sentiment.

“So, would you like chocolate or vanilla first?” Buck asked, both tubs of frosting in front of him ready to be used.

“Vanilla!”

“Alrighty, vanilla it is.”

Buck filled the bag and twisted off the end, then quickly frosted a little swirl on his cookie to make sure it was easy enough for Christopher to use.

“Here you go,” Buck smiled, handing the bag to Christopher.

Buck took a large bite out of his cookie. It had to be the best thing he’d ever put in his mouth – and he had had some tasty treats in his day, so that was saying something. Did Eddie really bake this? He couldn’t believe it. Buck turned to his best friend now sitting with them at the table, eyes beaming with approval, “Did you really make these?”

Eddies cheeks flushed, “Uh yeah – it’s actually a family recipe.”

Buck placed the remainder of the cookie in his mouth, too enthralled in the experience to chew properly, “It’s really good.”

Eddies heart skipped a beat, and leant over to grab his own cookie to decorate, “Thanks.”

“Can I have some of the vanilla?” Eddie asked, watching Buck as he stirred the remaining frosting in the container.

“Christopher’s still using it,” Buck replied, removing the spoon from the tub and placing it in his mouth.

“No, that one,” he pointed to the container cradled in Bucks large hands.

“Can’t. It is currently in use.”

“Buck. You’re eating it out of the tub, I’m sure you could spare some.”

“Nope. Uh-uh. Sorry, no can do,” Buck took another spoonful and gobbled it up, a shit-eating grin covering his face.

“Oh, you wanna be like that huh?” Eddie challenged and reached over and shoved his finger in the container, scooping out a whole finger full of the shiny white substance.

Bucks mouth dropped open in horror, “You can’t do that!” He looked to the deep well made in his frosting, “You should’ve used a spoon at least!”

Eddie shrugged, “Well, I did ask.” He placed the finger in his mouth, licking up every last bit of sugar.

Buck watched as Eddie’s eyes squinted and concentrated back on the frosting; his finger waving in the air, like a tiger ready to pounce.

“Don’t even think about it!” Buck warned.

“About what?” Eddie sneakily swiped another finger into the frosting, “Oh, this?” Eddie waved the finger in Bucks face, accidentally smearing it over Bucks nose. Eddie spat out a laugh.

“You’re in for it now Eddie!” Buck dropped the frosting and raced around the table, but not before Eddie had stood from his chair and scurried into the kitchen.

“Calm down. There’s plenty of frosting for everyone,” Christopher called after them.

Buck matched Eddie’s steps, left then right then left again, “You really think I’m gonna let you get away with it?”

“Pretty sure I already did!” Eddie chose that moment to rush past Buck – however, Buck was quicker. His arm darted out and encased itself around Eddies midsection, halting him in place.

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t,” Buck reached for the glass of water on the bench.

Eddie raised his arms in surrender, “Okay, Okay. Truce?”

Buck took a moment to consider as Eddie took the tea towel from the bench.

“I’ll wipe it off for you, yeah?” Eddie offered, bringing the towel into Bucks view.

Yes. This was how Buck was going to get him back. Wait for Eddie to drop his guard while he wiped away the frosting and then BAM! He’d tip the water down his back. It was brilliant.

“Okay,” Buck leant his face over, eyes closed and arms raised behind Eddie’s back, glass in hand.

Strange. A warm heat brushed over his lips before he felt a wet object swipe up his nose. His eyes flung open, Eddie’s face stuck closely to his own, tongue still sticking out of his mouth.

All the blood rushed to Bucks face, “Did you just lick me?”

Eddie smirked, “What are you gonna do about it?”

It was now Bucks turn to grin as he dumped the whole glass of water down Eddies back.

Eddie scowled at him.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Buck shot back at him; a mocking tone made abundantly clear.

“I’m so getting you back for that,” Eddie grabbed Bucks forearms and rushed forwards. Suddenly the traction on the ground became non-existent and he crashed into Buck who subsequently crashed into the fridge.

“Oh, you showed me,” Buck teased, arms wrapped firmly around Eddies waist to stabilise him.

They stood in silence, their panting syncing as they stared into each other’s eyes. Unintentional though it may be, Eddie had essentially pushed Buck up against the fridge. And he seemed to not be resisting. Without another beat Eddie closed the gap between them and planted a soft kiss on Bucks mouth.

“Yeah I showed you,” Eddie whispered and walked back out to Christopher.

Buck slid down the fridge until he was firmly sitting on the floor, his whole body on fire and his face beet red. Yep. Eddie definitely showed him.

**Author's Note:**

> all kudos / comments are very muchly appreciated!!  
> (also sorry if there are any mistakes I wrote this very quickly)


End file.
